Let it be
by Hakaze
Summary: UA / La loca idea que Bra había tenido le aterraba. Aunque el hecho de que su amiga le dijese que le hacía falta un polvo le había causado severos replanteamientos consigo misma. Con veinte años no era posible que siguiera siendo virgen y eso la había llevado a tomar la decisión más importante. Y ahora, ¿cómo conseguiría seducir a Trunks?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Dragon Ball no me pertenece.

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin venir por aquí :D Y esta vez en un nuevo fandom. En fin, como sea, espero que les guste l historia. Sin más, nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Let it be.**

* * *

—Lo que yo opino, Pan, como consejera y mejor amiga del mundo, es que te hace falta un buen polvo —dijo Bra, casi sin percatarse del significado de esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y observó a su amiga morena, con una mirada expectante.

—Bra, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Y que estamos en la casa de tus padres? ¿Qué cualquiera podría haberte oído y haber malinterpretado las cosas? —espetó en respuesta, manteniendo la calma. Su amiga bufó y sonrió de medio lado; hace ya un rato que mantenían esa discusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay que malinterpretar? Dije exactamente lo que entendiste, nada oculto —respondió, con una mirada llena de picardía. Movió su mano hasta alcanzar el azúcar y echó una cucharada dentro de su té de hierbas. El tintineo del metal dentro de la taza deslumbró a Pan, que no supo qué contestar.

—Simplemente no puedo creerlo —entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y observó a su amiga de cabello turquesa, intentando descifrar si en verdad hablaba en serio. Ésta le sonrió en respuesta y Pan sintió que sus entrañas se encogían al haber averiguado que, efectivamente, hablaba en serio. — ¡Por dios, Bra! ¿De qué hablas? Tienes veinte y con suerte te has acostado tres veces con Goten. ¿Y te haces la experta? Vaya….

—Por eso mismo te lo digo, Pan. No soy la más experta pero…no sabes de lo que te pierdes —

Dijo en tono suave, acompañado de una sonrisa, —y cabe aclarar, que tengo bastante aprendido en poco de tu tío —se detuvo y dirigió un segundo su vista hacia la puerta, fijándose si no había moros por las costa—, es una bestia —añadió en un susurro, para pesar de Pan.

—Sabes que es de mi tío de quién hablas, ¿no? La persona que intentaba inútilmente cambiarme los pañales cuando era pequeña —cerró los ojos unos momentos y soltó un suspiro. Bra la miró sin comprender, arqueando las cejas. A veces Pan se preguntaba cómo su amiga era tan lenta teniendo conocimientos luz de tecnología. —A lo que me refiero, Bra, es que prefiero no tener conocimiento de esos detalles, en pos de mi buena salud mental —por que ciertamente, no le apetecía conocer los detalles de cómo era su tío en la cama.

—Oh, eso.

"Oh, eso" _¡Qué poco sutil!_ Pensó Pan. Lo que Bra no comprendía era que a su amiga realmente no le interesaban esos detalles. Nunca. Porque su mente no estaba puesta en quién tenía el cuerpo más candente. O qué tan buen culo tiene el hombre qué pasó frente a sus narices. Y así, siguiendo ese ritmo de vida, era una virgen con veinte años de edad. ¿Y cuál problema había? Para ella, ninguno.

Pan frunció el ceño al encontrarse a sí misma replanteándose qué hacía con su vida. Volvió la mirada a Bra y suspiró.

—En fin, me marcho antes de arruinar mi infancia entera —se levantó de la silla en un movimiento rápido y tomó su teléfono móvil de la mesa, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Como sea, Pan, piensa en lo que te he dicho! —alzó la voz antes de que su amiga abandone la habitación.

Pan se giró y cruzó los brazos, en posición defensiva.

—Si pensara en ello, ¿quién sería el que acepte estar conmigo? Has olvidado ese pequeñito detalle, Bra —y con un ademán de mano, saludó a su amiga y abandonó la gigantezca cocina de la casa Brief.

Caminó por el pasillo que dirigía al vestíbulo, apabullada por las locas y delirantes ideas de Bra. ¿Ella? ¿Un polvo? ¿Qué se le había metido a esa chica en la cabeza? O lo peor, ¿de dónde había sacado esa idea de que 'le hacía falta un revolcón'? Al comienzo había ignorado la idea, dejando a Bra hablar sola por un momento, pero cuando ésta insistió con el tema, se preguntó si de verdad pensaba eso. Porque Pan no creía que haya nada malo en seguir siendo virgen a los veinte, ¿verdad?

No es que ella aún estuviese esperando al tipo perfecto, como un príncipe, que la ame y le quite su pureza –por que ella era un _poquito_ más racional que eso-, pero sí pensaba perderla de una buena forma. No quería que esa experiencia se transforme en un recuerdo bochornoso y terrible que la atormente por el resto de su vida.

Iba tan encaminada y metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando chocó contra alguien. No fue un gran golpe, pero si lo suficientemente duro como para trastabillarse hacia atrás. Este alguien la tomó del antebrazo por acto de reflejo para evitar que cayera y súbitamente la atrajo hacia sí.

Abochornada por el susto, Pan se encontró a sí misma junto a una superficie tibia, dura y reconfortante. Al levantar la vista descubrió algo que le provocó el coloreo automático de sus mejillas.

Efectivamente, se encontraba resguardada contra el pecho de Trunks, quién la había salvado de su caída.

— ¿Pan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el hombre –sí, porque ya tenía sus treinta y tantos cumplidos-, arqueando sus lilas cejas. ¡Lilas! Qué locura, pensaba de pequeña, hasta que los amigos de aspecto raro de su padre entraron en su vida. Pan conocía mucha gente rara, pero Trunks, no entraba en ese grupo.

Él era alto, fornido, masculino. Siempre le había llamado el hermoso color de cabello que tenía, un lila iluminado que provenía de su familia materna. Las veces que la había abrazado en el pesado –o como en ese instante, tanto por accidente como a consciencia-, se había sentido totalmente segura entre sus brazos. Eran cálidos y seguros, y le agradaba fijar la vista en sus ojos azules de mientras, sintiéndose totalmente a gusto en ese agarre.

Sí, ella podía decir que Trunks era su amor inalcanzable. Lo había comprendido hace tiempo, durante las múltiples veces que se encontró a sí misma observando sus cualidades y soñando sobre un futuro que _nunca_ iba a ocurrir.

—Sí...sí, estoy bien —respondió taciturna, en tono bajo. Bajó los párpados y se alejó de él casi con repelús. Era una sensación bonita, no lo negaba, pero permanecer por mucho tiempo entre sus brazos daría una mala impresión. Sin embargo, había quedado embelesada por el contacto y ahora sentía un frío y vacío psicológico.

— ¿Ya te marchabas? —preguntó, extrañado por su actitud. Pan lo miró fijamente con sus orbes negros, redondos y profundos.

—Sí, estaba en camino hacia la puerta —respondió con un ligero temblor en el tono de voz — nos vemos, Trunks.

—Adiós, Pan —la despidió, y se quedó allí de pie, hasta que la amiga de su hermana desaparecía detrás de la puerta principal.

.

.

— _¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? _—preguntó Bra desde el otro lado de la línea, con un tono impaciente.

Pan suspiró. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza negando, aunque su amiga no veía sus reacciones.

—Bra, no me parece una buena idea...—contestó, apretando el móvil contra su oreja. — ¿Qué tal si tu padre se entera?

—_Por favor, Pan, ya lo hemos hecho antes. Acepta ya de una vez para acortar charla, ¿qué podría pasar ahora?_ —respondió la muchacha de cabello turquesa, aumentando el volumen de su voz.

—Vegeta ha estado sospechoso, ¿no te parece? Y Bulma me ha preguntado si alguna vez hemos hecho algo a sus espaldas… No sé Bra, me da mala espina —se oyó un silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la llamada y Pan aguardó hasta que su amiga se dignase a contestar.

— _¡Tienes razón! De todos modos, ya he arreglado con Goten para esta noche. Hazme el favor, ¿si, Pan?_

Pan suspiró exasperada. Bra sí que podía ser terca y convincente. ¿Desde cuándo se había puesto tan blanda? Si de niña ella solía ser tan ruda…

Y de pronto, se le encendió la luz, mientras buscaba una buena excusa para pasar de cuidarle las espaldas a Bra mientras ella salía con su novio –que claramente, aún no había oficializado.

— ¿Y Trunks?

— _¿Qué hay con Trunks?_ —preguntó Bra, extrañada.

—No sé, ¿no estará en casa? ¿O si sube a tu cuarto y me encuentra a mí en vez de a ti?

Bra pareció considerar la idea, pues guardó silencio al menos por diez segundos. Oyó la respiración durante ese tiempo, hasta que su amiga volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.

—_No hay problema, quizá se quede hasta tarde en la corporación_ —explicó. Pan frunció el ceño en gesto de molestia, pero finalmente acabó por soltar un suspiro, derrotada. —_Pan, solo serán un par de horas, lo prometo._

—Si tan solo pudiera confiar en que lo cumplirás —replicó con seriedad. Las ultimas dos veces había amanecido en la habitación de Bulma, encerrada bajo llave, mientras disimulaba e intentaba localizar a su amiga haciéndole sonar el móvil cientos de veces.

—_Oh, y esta vez mamá no estará, está de viaje en una reunión de no sé qué. Solamente mi padre estará entrenando, y luego irá a dormir temprano, como siempre._

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres que te cubra la espalda?

—_Por si a mi padre se le ocurre fisgonear. Y, ya que lo has mencionado, por si Trunks pasa por allí, lo cual dudo realmente _—Pan comenzaba a sentir que su presión –que había aumentado ligeramente, mientras se imaginaba la situación que iba a vivir-, disminuía lentamente. —_Que va, Pan, eres un pedazo de amiga. Gracias._

Y la llamada finalizó sin que Pan pudiera pronunciar, siquiera, un adiós.

.

.

Trunks observó el esplendor de la ciudad a través del gran ventanal que poseía en su oficina. Sin corbata y con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, observaba el sol desaparecer mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al mismo tiempo, trataba de recordar cuánto trabajo le quedaba por hacer. En la mañana había estado hablando con su hermana y ésta le había inducido la idea de que necesitaba algunos días libres, de vacaciones, totalmente dedicados al descanso de su persona. Luego de toparse con Pan en el pasillo había encontrado a su hermana, muy pacífica, tomando un té de hierbas en la mesa e la cocina. Y así, con su aura extrañamente de paz rodeándole, lo convenció de tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Y, oh vamos, sí se lo merecía. Todos los días gastaba por lo menos doce horas de su vida diaria en la oficina. Y si no fuera por el café y el entusiasmo que le ponía al tema, sería extenuante y explotaría.

Con sus treinta y picos cumplidos, Trunks Brief no había salido bien de ninguna relación en la que se había metido. Algunas mujeres le resultaban atractivas y, muy quizá, podía tener un _affair_ con algunas de ellas, pero en cuestiones de relaciones de largo tiempo, nunca había tenido suerte. Siempre acababa en que querían aprovecharse de él y eso era el por qué él aún seguía soltero a tal edad.

Se tomó un largo tiempo para decidirse, acomodar sus cosas sobre el escritorio y tomar el abrigo que colgaba de la silla de su mesa de trabajo para abandonar su oficina. Se había decidido a no volver hasta la semana que viene, dejándole un mensaje escrito bastante específico a su secretaria del tiempo en que estaría afuera y de lo esencial que debía hacer en su ausencia.

Y así, con la idea de tomarse el descanso que precisaba con todas sus fuerza, abandonó su empresa y tomó marcha hacia su casa, dispuesto a dormir como nunca.

.

.

Pan arribó a la mansión Brief a las ocho en punto. Llevaba un pequeño bolso y vestía abrigado, pues habían empezado a caer copos de nieve lentamente. Temblaba ligeramente cuando la puerta se abrió automáticamente e ingresó como si se tratara de su propia casa.

Lo primero que observó fue el espacioso lugar, seguido de aquel comprometedor pasillo en el que se había topado con Trunks esa mañana y, más al centro, la escalera de mármol que conducía al resto de la casa.

Bra apareció al final de estas, con una sonrisa enorme. La tomó de la mano sin pronunciar palabra alguna y la llevó a rastas a su cuarto.

Al llegar, la sentó en su cama y se giró dándole la espalda, mientras se observaba en el espejo. Había cerrado la puerta con llave, como siempre, y la sonrisa con extra felicidad que pintaba en su rostro no le presagiaba nada bueno a Pan.

—Adivina qué —dijo, aún de espaldas. Pan enarcó una ceja, _¿ni un hola, que tal?_

—Aún no adivino, Bra —contestó secamente. Su amiga se giró, puso sus brazos en posición de jarra y la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Anda, ya, dímelo.

—Papá se ha ido, así que hemos quedado a solas en casa. ¿No es genial? Así no correrás ningún riesgo…—constató, con la sonrisa latente. Pan alzó las cejas, confundida. ¿Qué su amiga era tonta? Le parecía ilógico que la haya obligado a ir de todas formas, si no había nadie en casa.

— ¿Y por qué estoy aquí entonces? —cuestionó la morocha. No le molestaba, pues serle de útil a alguien siempre le pareció bueno, pero creía que Bra se estaba excediendo un poquitín.

—Por Trunks —respondió simplemente. —Hoy hiciste que me de cuenta de que él podría notar mi ausencia. No sé, en todo caso, tú le dirás que estoy tomando un baño de burbujas, o que simplemente me dormí y que tú planeabas hacer lo mismo. Con eso no molestará más. Claro, en caso de que él venga.

— ¿Hay alguna remota posibilidad de que justo hoy no se quede a trabajar hasta tarde?

—Pues…lamentablemente sí. Hoy hablamos sobre de que se tome un descanso. Y temo que lo haga hoy. Pero ya no puedo dejar a Goten plantado, así que iré un par de horitas. —dijo, se calzó y abrió la ventana de su cuarto. Salió al balcón e invitó a Pan a que la siguiera.

—Así que ahora sales de in fraganti por la ventana —comentó Pan con diversión. Observó que su amiga perdía la paciencia, pero que se serenaba y sonreía. Bra se acercó, la abrazó, le susurró un gracias y comenzó a descender hábilmente por el balcón. Antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla, Pan gritó — ¡Me debes muchas, Bra Briefs! —su amiga se giró y le dedicó un signo de la paz formado con sus dedos.

Pan sonrió para sus adentros, volvió a entrar en la habitación y cerró el ventanal a su espalda. El frío invernal le había entumecido ligeramente los miembros, pues había salido dejando el abrigo dentro.

Ahora allí estaba, sola, en una mansión que tenía todas las comodidades con las que se pudiese soñar, aburrida. No es que la cama de Bra sea incómoda, o su computadora no sea lo suficientemente moderna, pero simplemente no le apetecía de disfrutar esas cosas. Entonces, estando totalmente en solitario, con la vaga posibilidad de que Trunks apareciese, bajó a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich. El estómago le rugía indecorosamente.

Tomó el pan, el queso y el tocino, y mientras untaba la mayonesa en la miga del pan, oyó un 'click' proveniente de la puerta principal. Rápidamente guardó todos los ingredientes y empezó a temblar. ¿Qué? ¿No era que no había nadie?

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —sonó una voz tan familiar en el vestíbulo que le causó escalofríos.

Acaso no podía ser…

— ¿Pan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Que gusto verte otra vez —Trunks le sonrió, y hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas. Pan se sonrojó furiosamente. Él siempre era tan correcto, tan amable. Le encantaba silenciosamente. — ¿Está Bra arriba?

Pan asintió ligeramente.

—Bien, iré a cambiarme, más tarde nos vemos —dijo y se marchó. Pan soltó un suspiro sonoro de alivio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿No pudo Trunks quedarse trabajando hasta tarde como todos los días, o incluso quedarse a dormir en la oficina como solía hacer de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué justo cuando ella queda totalmente sola en su casa, él aparece?

La suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, y ahora debía lidiar con ese hombre que la vuelve loca, dando vueltas por la casa sin nadie más que la presencia de ellos dos.

.

Fius, si habéis llegado hasta Aquí se los agradezco de mil. ¿Cómo resultó? ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy latoso? No sé, personalmente creo que no quedó tan mal...aunque las personalidades sí, lo siento :CC Esto es hasta que le vuelva a agarrar la mano a los fanfics xD

De cuando al fic, supongo que va a tener unos 14 capítulos. A menos que me vuelva loca y haga diez o veinte. Pero, como sea, planeo terminarlo de una forma U OTRA. Confíen en mii.

Y con respecto al título que le he dado fue puro azar. Justo escuchaba esa cancioncilla de los beatles y así quedó. Si se ponen a pensar, tiene que ver. Pan quiere que su decisión de perder la virginidad. Sería un "Dejalo ser" /"Que sea" / "Hágase". Que va, ahora que lo pienso no tiene mucho sentido. Quizá lo cambie más adelante...

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia u opinión, enviádmela por review. Se los agradecería un montón.

Actualizaré dentro de unos días, nos veremos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, otra vez! Gracias por los reviews, de verdad los agradezco. Y, también, los follows y favoritos. Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que, no sé, les guste :))

* * *

.

No había opción. Si quería que las horas pasaran con rapidez, tendría que descansar sus ojos un poco. Y eso no le presentaba ningún problema- ignorando el insomnio que le producía la sensación de tener a Trunks rondando por la casa deliberadamente, mientras ella le cubría las espaldas a Bra.

El corazón le latía con avidez dentro de su pecho de tan solo pensarlo. Ella. Trunks. Solos. Su mente le daba cabida a todo tipo de situaciones, todas aquellas fantasías que soñaba desde pequeña. O que, ciertamente, se le ocurrían en ese momento.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —se lamentó, imaginándose la situación compleja en la que se vería envuelta si fuera descubierta. ¿Qué le diría a Trunks? ¿Se enojaría con ella? De tan solo pensarlo se le erizaba el cabello, dándole escalofríos.

Tratando de despejar su mente de pensamientos que solo la desesperaban más a cada segundo, encendió la televisión, mientras se acostaba entre los almohadones ostentosos de la cama de Bra. A los pocos minutos de mirar un programa de dibujos animados –que si bien, Pan estaba mayorcita para ellos, de vez en cuando no le hacía mal una buena dosis-, su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama.

Pan estiró su brazo y lo tomó, atendiendo a la llamada aún estando hundida entre los almohadones.

— ¿Hola?

— _¿Pan? ¿Pan, me escuchas?_ —oyó la voz de Bra del otro lado de la línea, pero ésta parecía llegarle desde un lugar lejano, naciente del medio de un murmullo.

Pan se enderezó sobre la cama y se esperezó antes de responder. Soltó un bostezo y pestañeó seguidamente. Había caído dormida sin darse cuenta, a los pocos segundos de acomodarse.

—Sí Bra, te escucho perfectamente. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, con voz aterciopelada.

— _En el centro de la ciudad_ —hizo una pausa. Pan escuchó unas voces detrás de ella hasta que su amiga volvió a retomar el habla, —_te llamaba para avisarte que voy a llegar una hora más tarde. ¿Podrás aguantar?_

—No sé, Bra…—dudó. Con Trunks dando vueltas por allí la cosa se volvía más compleja.

— _Vamos, Pan, no hay mucha diferencia_ —insistió la muchacha de cabello turquesa impaciente. — _¿Qué podría pasar? _

Pan suspiró. Y ahí vamos de nuevo, se dijo hacia sus adentros.

— Trunks.

— _¿Trunks qué?_ —preguntó. ¿Qué Bra no era capaz de entender? ¿Debía ser más específica?

—Trunks no se quedó en la oficina y está aquí —explicó calmadamente. Si hubiera estado más despierta, con todas las luces encendidas, estaría exigiéndole a su amiga a gritos que volviera a la casa. Pero debía guardar silencio y, de por sí, el sueño la amansaba.

— _Diablos_ —murmuró Bra. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, durante los que Pan aguardaba intentando no volver a caer en la tentación de la comodidad de los almohadones.

— Bra, ¿qué puedo hacer? Si se da cuenta… —dijo Pan, notando que su amiga no hablaba y que el murmullo aumentaba. Creyó oír la voz de su tío Goten gritándole de atrás que cortase la llamada, y Bra respondiéndole que espere unos segundos.

— _No creo que haga nada, quizá un poco de celos e intente matar a Goten_ —rió ligeramente en respuesta a un _'hey'_ que se oyó de fondo. —_No te preocupes, Pan, pero trata de que no note mi ausencia. Si lo hace…llámame. Nos vemos._

Y otra vez finalizó la llamada sin que Pan pudiera quejarse o pronunciar un adiós.

A veces sentía que estaba siendo utilizada y que su amiga estaba siendo muy egoísta pero, a decir verdad, no la pasaba tan mal. Podía comer todo lo que quería, tenía toda la tecnología más avanzada del mundo a su merced y una cama enorme donde descansar. Lo único que tenía para sacrificar eran sus noches de viernes y sábados, que no le costaban nada ya que nunca tenía ningún plan para ellas.

Así que volvió a echarse hacia atrás arrojando sin delicadeza su celular a su lado y fijó su vida en la televisión. A partir de allí, no pudo volver a dormirse.

Al poco tiempo, le rugió el estómago. No comía nada desde el mediodía, pues había estado toda la tarde atareada ayudando a su madre y no había probado bocado alguno, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tarde para encontrarse con Bra.

Con pesadez, decidió levantarse de la cama e ir en busca de aquél sándwich que dejó a medio hacer en el momento en que Trunks la encontró.

.

.

Cerró el grifo de agua caliente y probó la temperatura del agua. Quizá tomarse un baño de inmersión con agua caliente quedaba de, alguna manera, afeminado, pero en aquél momento todo lo que necesitaba era relajar sus músculos y su mente.

Luego de un buen rato de relajación, decidió que ya era hora de abandonar el merecido baño. Se puso de pie, tomó una de las toallas más cercana y secó las gotas que caían por su cuerpo. Tomó otra, la enrolló a su cintura y salió del baño, en camino a su habitación, cuando oyó un sonido que provenía de la cocina.

Entonces recordó que Bra y Pan estaban teniendo 'una noche de chicas' y se sintió más tranquilo. Estaba a punto de meterse en el cambiador cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y sacudirse encima de su cama. Al tomarlo en su mano, observó la pantalla y en ella solo se leía un titilante nombre: Marron.

Con una sonrisa, presionó un botón y atendió.

—Marron.

— _¡Trunks! ¡Te he extrañado tanto, cariño! _—oyó claramente la voz de Marron del otro lado del interlocutor. — _¿Dónde te habías metido, eh? Es el quinto intento de comunicarme contigo que hago._

—Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado con la empresa —suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su cabello con pesadez, — pero aquí estoy, ya me tienes. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Cómo la estás pasando allá?

— _¡Oh! _—exclamó _—, a eso voy. En primer lugar, la gente es muy amable y respetuosa y la cultura es simplemente única. En segundo, y escucha atentamente que tengo algo importante que decirte, y espero que se lo comuniques a todos por allí…._

Trunks se paseaba por la habitación, aún con la toalla enrollada a su cintura como única prenda cuando oyó un sonido estridente de cristales rompiendo contra el suelo.

— _¿Trunks? ¿Todo bien por ahí?_ —preguntó Marron extrañada, pues había oído el ruido e interrumpió su hablar.

—Uh….creo —se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y se percató de que el sonido provenía de la cocina. — ¿Me disculparías? Te llamaré más tarde.

—_Ah…claro, hasta luego, Trunks_ —se despidió y finalizó la llamada.

.

.

Pan soltó un gritito agudo de sorpresa cuando el frasco de mermelada se le resbaló de las manos y cayó libremente al suelo partiéndose en pequeños pedazos, desparramando el contenido pegajoso.

—Ugh —se quejó, mientras buscaba rápidamente servilletas para limpiar el desastre. Mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para limpiar el desastre, pidió no haber llamado la atención de Trunks y rogaba por que éste haya estado durmiendo y no se le ocurriera bajar a ver qué pasaba.

Sin embargo, cuando ya acababa de limpiar y levantó la vista para ponerse de pie, todas sus expectativas se le cayeron a los pies. _Joder_, Trunks estaba allí, de pie, descalzo y vistiendo nada más que una toalla que ocultaba sus partes íntimas.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Una alucinación, algo, se dijo Pan, mientras pestañeaba seguidamente intentando disipar esa ilusión sin resultado, porque Trunks verdaderamente estaba allí, frente a ella, con su cabello húmedo y el torso desnudo, mirándola con expresión nula.

— ¿Todo en orden, Pan? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has lastimado? —él se acercó a ella, evitando los vidrios en el suelo e ignorando su aspecto, al notar lo sucedido. Pan dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando no hacer contacto con sus ojos, con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas. Asintió ligeramente, mirando hacia un costado.

—Eh…si, estoy bien —dijo, se giró para tirar al bote de basura los restos de papel servilleta y se enjuagó lo pegajoso de sus manos. Al darse la vuelta, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar a un Trunks semidesnudo otra vez, descubrió que él había ido a buscar papel de diario y estaba, de cuclillas en el suelo envolviendo con delicadeza los retazos de vidrio.

Pan aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, y con la necesidad de ayudarle, se agachó frente a él, e imitó sus acciones, sin que Trunks le prestara mucha atención.

Pasados los segundos, él se decidió por hablar.

— ¿Acaso Bra está durmiendo? —cuestionó, haciéndosele raro el hecho de que su hermana no estuviera allí parloteando como siempre hacía. Pan palideció, tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Trunks negó ligeramente mientras acababa de limpiar y se ponía de pie, sin notar que la única 'prenda' que llevaba puesta comenzaba a deslizársele por la cadera. —Siempre igual. ¿Estás aburrida? ¿Te gustaría ver alguna película o algo así?

_Oh, siempre tan amable_, pensó Pan al oís su proposición que seguramente declinaría. Por que sí, no podía arriesgarse a_ tirar la misión por la borda_.

—No lo sé…quizá Bra despierte dentro de unos momento….yo…—comenzó a decir, dubitativa. Aún no había despegado la vista del suelo, mientras buscaba una manera amable de negarse. Sin embargo, enorme fue su sorpresa al levantar su cabeza y…

…ver a Trunks _en todo_ su esplendor.

De por sí, desde el primer momento, sus ojos captaron su torso desnudo, sus brazos torneados, su vientre plano y sus músculos que se contraían cada vez que hacía un mínimo esfuerzo. Más abajo, evitando observar en demasía su pelvis, comenzaban sus largas y musculosas piernas. Todo aquello, cubierto en una cálida y suave piel de tez blanca.

Era, simplemente, perfecto.

Y, ¡válgame Dios! Pan estaba viendo su…_cosa_. Y lo peor, es que él no parecía haber notado aquello, ya que se había dirigido hacia el bote de basura para arrojar los vidrios que había limpiado, y ahora volvía hacia Pan para tomar lo que ella había recogido por su parte.

Pan estaba que explotaba. Sentía las orejas calientes y todo su rostro estaba de un rojo carmesí. Lo peor es que él no parecía notar cambio alguno, pues la toalla aún seguía enredada en su cadera, solo que mostraba más de lo que debía –dejándolo a la imaginación, claro.

—Está bien…—dijo él, con un tono un poco apagado. Pan se le había negado a su proposición, y él ya se había hecho ilusiones con pasar un tiempo de calidad con ella.

—Mejor…. ¡Mejor me voy! —exclamó de repente, poniéndose de pie, mirándolo por unos segundos con el rostro totalmente caliente y, al siguiente momento, huyendo de la cocina sin preámbulos.

Trunks enarcó una ceja, quedándose estático en su lugar y con los restos de cristal en sus manos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?

—Uh-oh —pronunció, al bajar su mirada y al notar que no estaba presentable, emprendió camino apresurado hacia su habitación, sonrojado.

.

.

El pecho el latía fuertemente, tenía la respiración agitada y con la imagen latente de Trunks semidesnudo en su mente. ¡Dioses! ¿Cómo haría para verle a los ojos de ahora en más? De tan solo pensar en su cuerpo torneado y su…su…ah, se desmayaría de seguir imaginándose cosas que posiblemente nunca vio.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Bra con llave detrás de ella, ingresó a su baño y se lavó el rostro con agua helada, intentando bajar su temperatura corporal. Que-locura. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello estaba algo desalineado por la pequeña siesta que se tomó y ahora, la subida de escaleras a máxima velocidad y el subidón de temperatura le había enrojecido el rostro.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a arrojarse a la cama de lleno una vez que salió del baño. Observó de reojo el reloj, que estaba cerca de marcar las doce. Una hora y Bra volvería. Solo faltaba seguir evitando el contacto con Trunks y, luego de eso, vería cómo hacer para presentarse ante él de ahora en adelante.

Sin embargo, ella no contó que diez minutos más tarde él estuviera allí, del otro lado de la puerta, llamándola por su nombre.

— ¡Pan! —llamó por segunda vez y golpeó con suavidad la madera de la puerta. La muchacha se incorporó de un salto y corrió otra vez al baño. Se lavó las manos como reflejo de los nervios y, con las palmas frías, se palpó el rostro. Se arregló el cabello y volvió a la habitación respirando hondo.

Frente a la puerta, soltó un suspiro y abrió ligeramente, dejando una abertura para que Trunks solo pudiese ver su rostro.

Él estaba allí parado, con expresión lamentosa y, para el bienestar de la salud mental de Pan, totalmente vestido.

—Pan, yo…lo que ocurrió hace un momento…—suspiró. Se pasó una mano por su cabello nervioso, y observó salir de la habitación de su hermana a esa muchacha de cabello y ojos negros que tanto conocía. Ella lo miraba, expectante a sus palabras. ¿Y él qué iba a decirle? Si bien había sido culpa de su falta de pudor, no podía evitar pensar que la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos lo había visto como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Aún así, pensándolo bien, iba más allá de ser 'la hija de su mejor amigo'. Era Pan. La pequeña Pan, que ya no era tan pequeña. Era aquella a quien había visto nacer, con quien había compartido miles de vacaciones y viajes. Noches de desvelo en videojuegos y todas esas buenaventuranzas que se fueron perdiendo con el tiempo.

Él creció, adquiriendo más responsabilidades de las que querría.

Y ella también, convirtiéndose en _toda una mujer_.

—Siento lo que pasó hace un rato —dijo, cayendo en cuenta que no sabía cómo disculparse.

Observó que Pan asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No hay problema, Trunks.

—De verdad, yo no me di cuenta…—continuó, sonrojándose un tanto.

—En serio Trunks, no pasó nada —le sonrió en una curvatura sencilla y sincera. Tomó el pomo de la puerta amagando a volver al cuarto. Un segundo antes le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a su amigo, transmitiéndole un '_aquí no sucedió nada_' y abrió la puerta.

Él estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando, de refilón, vio el interior del cuarto de su hermana por encima del hombro de Pan. Entonces notó algo extraño: Bra no estaba en su cama.

Justo antes de que la muchacha cerrara la puerta, se apresuró a detenerla. Pan jadeó del susto, pues realmente no se lo esperaba, y volvió su mirada hacia los ojos azules de Trunks, que estaba calmado, pero tenía una mirada seria.

—Pan —dijo, con voz aterciopelada. El corazón de ella comenzó a golpear fuertemente en su pecho, —¿dónde está Bra? Y no me mientas —sentenció.

* * *

¿Igual o más latoso que el anterior? Ya sé que la historia es algo aburrida, pero...va a tomar un poquito más de forma de ahora en adelante. Y, ya lo sé, dejé picando lo de Marron, pero no hagan ninguna suposición por que es lo contrario a lo que se puedan imaginar comúnmente.

De todas formas, ya sé que necesito practicar un poco más y agarrarle la mano, pero de a poco va tomando forma. Si no es la actualización que queríais, lo lamento, de verdad, pero hice lo mejor que pude hasta el momento, aún no puedo meterme de lleno en el romance.

Eso es todo :) Gracias, otra vez, por los reviews y demás!


End file.
